


We're Expecting

by KatKeller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Pregnancy, Protective Loki (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatKeller/pseuds/KatKeller
Summary: Reader finds out she’s pregnant and can’t wait to tell Loki.





	We're Expecting

You looked down at the little white stick in your hands and felt a small smile creeping on to your face. You’d come off the pill a few months ago after a long sit-down conversation with your boyfriend. Loki had told you that after 1500 years of living he finally felt ready to settle down and you had thrown yourself into his lap for a hug. Loki had rolled his eyes but the tightness of his grip as he wrapped his arms around you was the only sign you needed to tell you how secretly happy he was with your eagerness on the idea.  
You heard your shared apartment door slam shut and some angry muttering coming from the living room. Loki sounded upset, and you had just the thing to cheer him up.

Loki was laid face down on the sofa and you took a moment to appreciate the man in front of you; the way his raven hair fell across his face and the broadness of his shoulders and the muscles in his back that you could see through the thin material of his Midgardian t-shirt that he hated so much. You tucked the pregnancy test in your back pocket and approached him slowly, crouching down next to him and running your fingers through his silky hair, getting a small hum of approval.  
“What happened?” You asked quietly.

Loki gently grabbed your wrist and turned his head to look at you, kissing your palm. “Your precious Captain insists on pushing me too far with his laughable training regime.” He muttered bitterly. Loki’s imprisonment on Asgard had taken its toll on his abilities, his magic not being as strong as it once was, however he was still one of the best fighters you had ever seen. “These imbeciles you call friends don’t seem to grasp the idea that using such power can be draining.”

You leant down and gently brushed your lips to his before leaning back slightly, “They need to know that you can look after yourself out there and have their backs when it’s needed. You never know what’s going to happen love.”

Loki stood suddenly and kept his grip on your wrist, pulling you up with him. “Darling there is only one person that I care about protecting.” He told you, his arms wrapping around you and pulling you to his chest and kissing the top of your head.

“Two.” You smiled against him.

“Two?” He questioned, looking down at you with a single raised eyebrow as you pulled back to look up at his face. You gently took his hands and steered them down to lay over your stomach. His brow furrowed before you saw the realisation of your words hit him and his eyes widened so much you laughed at the sight.  
“You? You mean? Are you?” He stammered, a smile growing on his face to match your own.

You reached behind you and pulled the little white stick from your pocket and showed it to him. “You’re going to be a dad, Loki.” Tears sprung to your eyes suddenly as he looked down at the test in awe, his hands still placed on your stomach.

He looked back up and met your eyes and smiled so brightly you were sure it could light up the whole of New York City after dark. “I love you (Y/N).” He pulled you into a long and loving kiss, his arms wrapping around you lightly, wary of squeezing you too tightly.

“Did this brighten your day?” You giggled against his lips.

“Darling, you brighten my life.”


End file.
